Fairies and Dragons2
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to Fairies and Dragons, this fic shows another alliance involving Timmy Turner's and Jake Long's enemies.
1. Pixies and Huntsboys

**Fairies and Dragons2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly OddParents, American Dragon: Jake Long, or any character from any of the series.**

Haley Long hadn't met Cosmo and Wanda but got curious about the Fairy Godparent idea and decided to visit them. Meanwhile, other characters had some sinister plans. These characters are at the Huntsclan's lair.

"Let me see if I got this right: you guys want to take over the wish granting business and are willing to resurrect the huntsclan members who were destroyed by the aztec skulls?" Huntsboy #88 asks.

"Affirmative, gentlemen." Sanderson answers.

"But the Huntsmaster said the wishes granted by those skulls were irreversible." Huntsboy #89 replies. "And why do you need our help?"

"When the skulls were destroyed the wishes were no longer irreversible. And we need your help because we cannot take over the wish granting business unless we take over Fairy World or there's no more Fairy Godparents on Earth. And it's the second part where we need your help." HP explains.

"I know we are Huntsclam members but if you expect us to slay all the fairies it's gonna take a lot of time." Huntsboy #88 says. 

"That won't be necessary." HP says and then PINGs a wristband with a teleporting device for each Huntsboy. "These devices will allow you to teleport from Earth to Fairy World and the other way around." PINGs a map of Fairy World and gives it to the Huntsboys. "Go to Jorgen Von Strangle's office where there's a Fairy Magnet that can pull all Fairy Godparents from Earth to Fairy World." PINGs a contract. "Once one of you signs this contract and all Fairy Godparents are gone from Earth you'll get the Huntsclan back and we'll take over fairy World."

Huntsboy #88 signs the contract and both him and #89 are PINGed to Fairy World. Meanwhile let's go back to the Turner household.

"Hi, Haley. I'm Cosmo."

"And I'm Wanda."

"We are Timmy's FAIRY GODPARENTS."

"But you cannot tell it to any human who hasn't learned about the magical community without it being a violation of Da Rules." Wanda warns Haley.

"Alright. I'm here just because I always dreamed about meeting a Fairy Godmother." Haley explains.

"We, fairies, prefer the term Fairy Godparent." Wanda explains.

"Sorry, Wanda."

In Fairy World, Huntsboys #88 and #89 have just activated the Fairy Magnet.

"Victory! As soon as every Fairy Godparent is removed from Earth, the Huntsclan will rise again and the Pixies will rule Fairy World." Huntsboy #88 exclaims.

Huntsboy #89 notices no more fairies are being pulled. "We must have finished. Go back to Earth and demand HP and Sanderson to keep their end of the deal. Call me back later."

Huntsboy #88 PINGs himself back to Earth and talks to the Pixies.

"We kept our end of the bargain. Now keep yours." Huntsboy #88 demands.

"Actually, there's still one fairy on Earth." HP corrects the Huntsboy.

"According to our Fairy Godparent counter, the remaining fairy is Wanda, and lives with Timmy Turner." Sanderson says.

"Typical. That kid is always messing my plans." HP says.

"Actually, HP, there's a dragon keeping Wanda from being pulled from Earth." Sanderson says.

"Dragons are your department, Huntsboy #88." HP says and PINGs him to Timmy's house.

"Let this fairy be pulled away, Dragon." Huntsboy #88 says and then realizes it's Haley. "Oh, it's you. It's gonna be easy."

He's about to strike Haley when Jake appears and scares him away. About Huntsboy #89, Jorgen Von Strangle finds him and deactivates the Fairy Magnet. Jorgen takes Huntsboy #89 to the Huntslair, where #88 and the Pixies are waiting for him.

"You Pixies are gonna pay for trying to take over Fairy World again." Jorgen says and then causes them a lot of pain. "Hahahahahaha. About you, Huntsboys, Da Rules prohibits Fairy Magic from being used to hurt humans but I still can punish you." BOOMs ants in their pants and they scratch a lot. "Hahahahahahahahaha."

Cosmo then returns to Timmy's home.

"Cosmo." Wanda exclaims.

"Wanda. It was awful. The Pixies and the Huntsboys teamed up so they would restore the Huntsclan and place the Fairy World under Pixie domination." Cosmo says.

"What's the Huntsclan?" Timmy asks.

"An ancient clan of hunters who seek to destroy all magical creatures, mainly Dragons. Sometimes they team up with other magical creatures for some greedy objective like now. When they reunited the ancient aztec skulls to wish for our destruction they were stopped by Rose, a Huntsgirl who betrayed the clan after realizing we are not necessarily Evil as the Huntsclan thinks. She interfered with the wish so the Huntsclan would be destroyed instead. She survived because I wished she had never been a member of the Huntsclan and Huntsboys #88 and 89 survived because they utilized a loophole at the Huntsclan rules so they would quit the clan. They now returned as the only surviving members and Rose does not remember anything about the Huntsclan, magical creatures, or our romantic life." Jake says.

"My Fairy Godparents can change the last part." Timmy says.

"Timmy, it's against Da Rules to interfere with true love." Wanda reminds him.

"I was just thinking about restoring her memories of their relationship." Timmy explains.

"Well, there's no rule against that." Wanda says.

"Fine. Do you want me to make the wish, Jake?" Timmy says.

"I'm not so sure." Jake answers.

"Fine, we'll discuss it later." Timmy says.

Back at the Huntsclan's lair.

"At least I didn't come back empty-handed. I've brought this nice lava lamp." Huntsboy #89 says.

"What a stench. Did you get it from a toilet?" Huntsboy #88 says.

"How did you guess?" Huntsboy #89 asks.

"The smell leaves no doubts." Huntsboy #88 answers. "I'm gonna wash it for you."

**What a cliffie. What do you think it's gonna happen when they rub the lamp?**


	2. Back to the Norm

Unbeknownst for our heroes, Denzel Crocker was observing the action and recorded Wanda and Dragon Haley while Wanda was being pulled away. He posts it at his website www dot fairies'r'real dot wand and draws the attention of Hans Rotwood.

"How come I didn't suspect that before?" Rotwood asks himself. "If Jake Long is a dragon, his sister should logically be one too. Perhaps both their parents are dragons, too. I just need to expose any of them."

Back to the Huntslair, Huntsboy #88 is washing the lava lamp when a GONG is heard. #89 appears to investigate.

"88, what's going on? And who's this magical creature?" Huntsboy #89 asks.

Norm posts a sign saying "Norm – Magical Genie". "I am Norm, all powerful genie." The 'M' from 'Norm' falls from the sign. "And you, 88, for rubbing the lamp and releasing me from it, are entitled to three wishes."

"I wish the Huntsclan members destroyed by the aztec skulls were brought back to life." Huntsboy #88 says.

"Your wish is my command." Norm snaps fingers creating a GONG and the Huntsclan is brought back.

"We are back. How is that possible?" The Huntsman says.

"I rubbed a magic lamp and utilized my first wish to bring you back." Huntsboy #88 explains.

"True. But I am the one who brought the lamp. I did the hard part." Huntsboy #89 adds.

"Quiet, #89." The Huntsman commands. "But I thought the wishes granted by the aztec skulls were irreversible."

"Yeah, but the Pixies told us the wishes became reversible when the skulls were destroyed." Huntsboy #88 explains.

"Pixies? But I thought we were brought back by a genie." The Huntsman says.

"We tried before with the Pixies but the American Dragon and his sister foiled the plan when they saved a Fairy Godparent who works with a kid named Timmy Turner." Huntsboy #88 says.

"Did you just say Timmy Turner?" Norm asks.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Huntsboy #88 asks.

"Because Timmy Turner is my enemy. He's one of the responsible ones for my lamp being used as an urinal cake. By the way, thanks for cleaning it." Norm says.

"You're welcome." Huntsboy #88 replies.

"88, don't treat magical creatures with respect." The Huntsman commands.

"Sorry, Master."

"As I was saying, Timmy Turner is a meddler. He's probably going to be an obstacle but don't worry. One wish and he's gone." Norm says.

"I have a better idea. 88, wish for the destruction of all magical creatures on Earth." The Huntsman says.

"That's beyond my power. I can't directly kill other magical creatures. Specially with one wish that would destroy me with them." Norm says.

"We'll see about that. 88, wish for the destruction of the American Dragon." The Huntsman commands.

"I wish the American Dragon was destroyed." Huntsboy #88 says.

Norm snaps his fingers but there's no GONGs and the wish didn't become true.

"Told ya." Norm says.

"Drat. But there's still some hope." The Huntsman shows some dragon-proof cages. "Wish for the American Dragon, his sister and the Dragon Council to be locked up on those cages."

Huntsboy #88 makes the wish and the above mentioned dragons are GONGed into the cages. Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda are puzzled by the fact Jake and Haley disappeared just in front of them.

"Where have they gone?" Cosmo asks.

"I have one idea. You can use your wands to show scenes of things happening in other places. I wish you use it to show me the whereabouts of Jake and Haley." Timmy says.

They show Jake, Haley and some dragons Timmy never saw before being held captive by the Huntsclan and Norm the Genie.

"I wish Norm's master was unable to make wishes." Timmy says.

Trixie and Spud appear at Timmy's room.

"Timmy, where's Jake?" Trixie asks.

"Jake, Haley and some other Dragons were captured by the Huntsclan." Jake says and then shows the image.

"Those dragons are from the Dragon Council" Spud explains. Trixie and Spud first saw them in "The Halloween Bash". "But I thought the Huntsclan minus Huntsboys #88 and 89 were destroyed. And who's that floating guy with them?"

"That's Norm the Genie. He must have used his wishes to restore the Huntsclan and capture our friends. Fortunately I used one wish to prevent whoever his current master from making more wishes." Timmy says.

"You have Fairy Godparents, dude. Wish them back." Trixie says.

"I can't because their capture was a wish granted by a genie and we can't undo it that easily. We must go there and rescue them." Wanda explains.

"Don't worry. I can hack into their teleportation system and break into the Huntslair." Spud says.

"I have a better idea." Timmy says.

At the Huntslair.

"Believe me, master. Timmy Turner must be destroyed. Just make the wish." Norm says.

"But it's my last wish." Huntsboy #88 says.

"I wouldn't tell you but you can use this wish to have more three wishes." Norm says.

"Okay, then I..." 88 tries to wish for more three wishes but Timmy's wish goes into action. "I can't make the wish."

Norm uses his powers to discover what happened. "Timmy Turner used his Fairy Godparents to wish you to be unable to make wishes. To stop this wish someone else must rub my lamp and become my master."

"But I still didn't make my third wish." Huntsboy #88 says.

"It doesn't matter." Norm says. "Since someone rubs the lamp."

Hearing it all the Huntspeople fight themselves for the chance to have three wishes granted by an all powerful genie. Timmy, Trixie and Spud arrive there with Cosmo and Wanda and grab the lamp. They run away while Spud rubs the lamp. A GONG is heard.

Norm reads a card. "Hello, _insert human's name here,_ I am Norm, all powerful genie." Shows the same sign from when he introduced himself to Huntsboy #88, with the 'M' falling again. "You have the right to three wishes."

"Spud, you must be specific with the wishes you get him to grant." Timmy warns.

"Okay. I wish you, Trixie, the dragons inside the Huntslair and I were in Lao Shi's store." Spud says.

Norm grants the wish.

Lao Shi shrieks some Cantonese, I guess. "What's going on?"

"The surviving Huntsboys found a genie and wished for the Huntsclan members destroyed by the aztec skulls to be brought back to life. Fortunately Spud got a hold of the magic lamp and wished for us to be here." Councilor Adam explains.

"But the Huntsclan still knows our identity. What will we do about that?" Spud asks.

"You still have more two wishes, master Spud." Norm reminds him.

"I wish the Huntsclan forgets all related to the American Dragon's identity and the former Huntsgirl, Rose." Spud says.

GONG. Norm erases the Huntsclan's memories, keeping Jake out of danger.

"Well thought, Spud. But what about your last wish?" Councilor Adam asks.

"I'm open for suggestions." Spud says.

"Spud, you can wish for fame and fortune." Trixie suggests.

"NO. These wishes always backfire. Wish for the girl of your dreams to love you." Timmy says.

"I don't want somebody that way but you gave me an idea. Norm,..." Spud says.

"Wait, after Norm grants the last wish his lamp will suck the closest magical creature to it. Cosmo, Wanda, Jake, Haley, Councilors, you must stay away from it." Timmy warns.

They back away and Spud resumes his wish.

"Norm, I wish Rose to remember her former life as the Huntsgirl and know how it became possible." Spud says.

Norm grants the wish and is sucked back to the lamp.

"You'll pay for warning them about that, Timmy Turner. I was this close from my freedom and you ruined it again." Norm says.

"Norm, I wouldn't let you leave to destroy Canada." Timmy says.

"Canada?" Everyone else but Cosmo and Wanda asks.

"He said he would destroy it right after the first time I saw him got free from the lamp." Timmy says.

The Dragon Council thanks Jake's human friends and invites them for a speciall occasion at the Island of Draco.

**Don't think it's over. Wait for the next chapter.**


	3. The next alliance?

While our heroes are in the Island of Draco, Professor Rotwood is trying to expose Jonathan and/or Susan Long as a dragon.

Rotwood talks to a tape recorder. "Now to check on my recent theory that the whole Long Clan is made of Dragons, I'll try to pour some Brockium on either Jonathan Long and/or his wife Susan Long and catch in on videotape so I, Professor Hans Rotwood, will finally prove to the world that magical creatures are real. Those jerks at the college are gonna pay for all the humiliation." Gets interrupted by Jonathan and Susan, who noticed Rotwood's presence due to his monologue.

"What are you doing here?" Jonathan asks.

"Get out of our house." Susan commands, with a broom on her hands.

Rotwood pours some Brockium on both Jonathan and Susan. "Ha. Now you'll assume your Dragon forms and." Realizes they still look human. "What? Isn't any of you a dragon? So how come that both your children are dragons?"

"What? Which kind of mental institution you escaped from?" Jonathan asks.

"Get out of our house before we call the police." Susan commands.

Seeing there's nothing else to do, Rotwood decides to leave before they recognize him. We now get to see how our heroes are doing.

"Wow, dude, if anybody told me before that by taking a subway and then an elevator I would reach an island of Dragons I wouldn't believe." Trixie says.

"I know what you mean." Spud says. "Look at all those dragons. I didn't know there were so many." Notices some dragon kids cowering. "Hey, Jake. Why are some of them scared of?"

"They're not accostumed to humans around here." Jake explains.

"I hope this is not a trick to make Trixie, Spud and I forget all about you being a dragon." Timmy says.

"Don't worry, Timmy. You have Fairy Godparents, which allows you to know about the magical community." Jake explains.

"What about Trixie and me?" Spud asks.

"The Dragon Council finally accepted you knowing it." Jake answers.

In the Dragon Council's main office.

"Timothy Turner, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, for your recent acts of bravery in behalf of the magical community I now grant you all the medal of magical honor. (**A/N:** I made up this medal for this fic) Now the magical community officially recognizes your right to know about it." Councilor Adam announces.

A familiar BOOM is heard and a familiar Fairy Godparent is heard.

"Timmy Turner, now that you won that medal you'll be allowed to remember all about fairies and the rest of the magical community even after losing your Fairy Godparents but still have to keep them a secret to avoid losing them. Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, you'll also be allowed to remember about us. You all will be allowed to know about other kids' Fairy Godparents since you discover about them without being told about by any Fairy Godparent. Now I must go before some of the Anti-Fairies take advantage of my absence to escape from prison. Bye." Jorgen says and then BOOMs himself away.

"What are these Anti-Fairies?" Spud asks.

"The opposite of Fairy Godparents. They are magical creatures made of black magic." Wanda explains.

"For each Fairy Godparent there's one Anti-Fairy whose personality is the opposite of the corresponding Fairy Godparent. They love to bring people bad luck, specially on Friday the 13th." Cosmo adds.

Unbeknownst to our heroes Ex-Councilor Chang got a word about Norm the Genie via the Dark Dragon, who commanded her to get Norm's lamp and wish for the Earth to be ruled by Dragons. While trying to open the magic box the lamp is locked in some guards find her and she decides to take the box with her and try to open it in a safer place. That's when our heroes notice her presence.

"I wish a clown in a unicycle stops her from fleeing." Timmy says.

Flappy Bob appears and clashes with Chang, stopping her. She then flees without the lamp.

"Dude, why did it have to be a clown? Why? Why?????" Spud asks.

"What's with him?" Cosmo asks.

"He's afraid of clowns, but I agree with him on the question: why a clown?" Trixie asks.

"I'm not aware of anything else that wouldn't conflict with the rule of not using Fairy Godparent magic to kill, injure, maim or beat anybody. By the way, I wish Flappy Bob goes back to wherever my previous wish took him away from and that he doesn't remember about being wished away from there." Timmy says.

While Timmy has his wish granted, Jorgen Von Strangle receives a big kind of bad news.

"WHAT? That darn Anti-Cosmo escaped while I was out? Binky, how could you let it happen?" Jorgen blasts Binky with his huge wand. "Hahahahahaha. Huh, now about Anti-Cosmo, (reinforces the defenses) he'll need one ally with resistence to Fairy Magic."

"Drat. But I'll still gonna get my fellow Anti-Fairies free on time for the next Friday the 13th." Anti- Cosmo says.

"And now, to make sure he's not goin too far, I'll Scramble the Fairies." Jorgen says.

Despite this, Anti-Cosmo flees the Fairy World and goes to Earth to search for an ally who can resist Fairy Magic. He's aware that dragons can resist Fairy Magic and that a Councilor Chang betrayed the magical community and is likely to help him. He then uses his magic to locate her.

"Finally I missed them." Chang says. "But I lost my last hope to finally make Dragons the ruling class on Earth. I would do anything to get even with them."

"Anything?" Anti-Cosmo asks.

**What a cliffie. Do you think Chang will help Anti-Cosmo? Well, I have it already defined but you must wait until I post the next chapter to find out.**


	4. Chang and the AntiFairies

In Fairy World, Jorgen and the scrambled fairies are still looking for Anti-Cosmo when they notice a human-looking figure. Since it seems to be too old to be a fairy's godchild Jorgen decided to investigate.

"Halt, human. Identify yourself. NOW!" Jorgen commands.

"I'm not a human." Chang says. "I'm a dragon sent here by the Dragon Council to help you with Anti-Cosmo."

"How will I know you are not Anti-Cosmo or a fairy hunter in disguise?"

"Dragons are immune to Fairy Magic. You can test it on me."

"FINE!" Jorgen's wand fails and he moans that her immunity spoiled the fun. "But why do you care about that? The Dragon Council never tried to interfere with that before."

"Our worry grew after the last time, when you needed help from another dimension to stop them. How will you stop them again if they escape?"

"We still have the Fairy-trapping device our interdimensional helpers utilized last time."

"May I see it?"

Back to Earth, the kids go to their homes.

"Mom. Dad. What's up?" Jake asks.

"A crazy guy poured some Brockium on us and got disappointed neither your Mother nor I became dragons because of that." Jonathan says.

"It could be Rotwood. He always believed Dragons to be real." Jake says.

"It could also be Sigmund Brock. He invented Brockium and also believes Dragons are real. I would suspect Mr. Crocker but his obsession are the Fairy Godparents. But whoever did this believes both you and Haley to be dragons, too." Jonathan says.

"But ever since Brockium is now marketed as a hair gel both Rotwood and Brock could deny it and say that anyone could have done that. Now get clean yourselves. The Turners are gonna be our guests for dinner tonight." Yes, the Turners and the Longs became so friends that eventually the families visit each other.

While the adults dine at one table the kids use another one.

"Rotwood already suspects me for a long time but he never suspected my sister or my parents before. What could have happened?" Jake asks.

"Someone must have seen when Wanda was pulled through the window and Haley was holding her back. Either it was Rotwood himself or Crocker took a picture and posted it at his website called _fairies 'r' real_. Timmy picks a laptop and looks at Crocker's website. "Yep, that was Crocker."

"Hey! If Crocker discovered all those Fairy Godparents does it mean they were pulled away from their godchildren because of that?" Haley asks.

"No. Because it was never revealed who their godchildren are." Cosmo says.

"Timmy, take a look at the news. There's a strange-looking black cloud approaching New York." Mr. Turner says.

Wanda makes a closer inspection. "Oh, no! It's not a cloud! It's a swarm of Anti-Fairies! And at the evening of a Friday the 13th!? We must do something about them. Wait, we don't have to worry about that. Jorgen Von Strangle still has the trapping device to catch them."

Jorgen BOOMs himself.

"Actually a female dragon stole it." Our heroes had no trouble deducing who she is.

"I wish we had another one." Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish. "Now we need to lure the Anti-Fairies together so we can trap them."

"That's easier said than done, Timothy." Anti-Cosmo says.

"Aha! That's our chance to catch him with this new" Jorgen says but Chang grabs the device. "What the???"

"I won't let you guys defeat my new allies before they help me exact my revenge on the American Dragon." Chang says and then grabs Timmy and keeps him from wishing another trapping device. "Goodbye." Takes Timmy and the device with her.

"Cosmo and Wanda, you must make another device." Jake says.

"We can't. We need Timmy's wish." Cosmo explains.

"So says Da Rules." Wanda says.

Jake and Haley dragon up and Cosmo and Wanda offer to go with him.

"STOP!" Jorgen commands. "Wanda, you go with the puny dragons and rescue your godchild. Cosmo, you stay here and help me to detain the Anti-Fairies until Timmy is back."

Jake, Haley and Wanda leave while Cosmo and Jorgen try to stop the Anti-Fairies with their wands but they make a PFT sound. Meanwhile the parents go outside the house to take a look.

"What is going on? Which kind of intruders are these?" Jonathan asks.

Crocker was around hoping to find Timmy's fairies. "They're Anti-Fairies. The opposite to Fairy Godparents. And I'm gonna capture one of them and use their power to take over the world. ANTI-FAIRIES!!!"

Rotwood still hadn't gone away despite failing to expose Jake's parents as dragons. "World Domination? I thought you were just seeking fame like me. Exposing magical creatures so the humanity could exploit them and their powers. Isn't the subsequent fame and status enough for you?"

"For you, maybe." Crocker explains. "But I'm not only going to get even with those who ridiculed me but also rule the world and enslave everyone. But don't worry, Rotwood. In return for supporting my belief in FAIRY GODPARENTS you'll get a good position on my new world order."

"You can keep your crazy ideas about world order. If exposing magical creatures as real will allow crazy guys like you to use their power for Evil I give up my dreams of fame and fortune. Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Long. I'll no longer try to prove your children are dragons."

"You're almost as crazy as Crocker." Mr. Turner comments. "And almost as gorgeous, too." He adds while groaning. "There's no such things as Dragons."

"Oh, no? And what's that?" Rotwood points at Lao Shi, who was trying to stop the Anti-Fairies but they bested him.

Jonathan sees Lao Shi reverting from dragon to human. "W-w-w-w-w-w-h-h-h-a-a-a-at? Susan! Your Dad is a dragon? So are both you and our kids dragons?"

"The kids are dragons but the powers skipped my generation. Jonathan, sorry for keeping it a secret from you." Susan says.

"Apology accepted. By the way, remember that dream I had two decades ago? I was recently thinking about that and realized how Jake looks like that Beyonce Timberlake from the dream."

"Remember that letter you read about the dragon thing? Jake grew tired of how you punished him for the troubles he got himself into to avoid telling you our secret he took a magical artifact to travel back in time so you would always know our secret and never punish him."

"Time travel? All that power will finally allow me to take over the world. FAIRY GODPARENTS! ANTI-FAIRIES! DRAGONS!" All those spazz things make Crocker hit his head on a lighting post and fall unconscious.

"When he wakes up what about convincing him it was just a dream?" Jonathan suggests.

"Fine. But what about Rotwood?" Lao Shi asks.

"Don't worry about me." Rotwood says. "After knowing which kinds of crazy people could become powerful with that I decided I will no longer try to expose magical creatures."

"What about Timmy?" Mr. Turner asks. "Was Crocker right about Timmy having Fairy Godparents to grant his every wish?"

"Yes." Lao Shi answers.

"If Timmy has Fairy Godparents why doesn't he wish for a million dollars or something else to improve our lifestyle?" Mrs. Turner asks.

"There are some rules about what to do with Fairy Godparents. And if you had discovered his fairies before knowing about other magical creatures he would lose them forever because of some of these rules." Susan explains.

The Anti-Fairies suddenly started being sucked to the trapping device by Jake, Haley and Wanda, who rescued Timmy and captured Chang. Timmy runs into his parents.

"Mom. Dad." Timmy says.

"Timmy!" His parents reply in unison.

"Timmy, is that your Fairy Godparent?" His dad asks.

"I don't have Fairy Godparents." Timmy says.

"It's alright, Timmy. Learning about Dragons allowed us to learn about your Fairy Godparents without you losing them because of that." Mrs. Turner says.

Upon hearing that, Timmy decides there's no more point in denying.

"Talking about Dragons." Jonathan glances at Jake and Haley in their dragon forms.

"What are you looking at, Dad, I mean..." Jake changes his voice. "_I'm a big and ferocius dragon, RRRRRRR."_

"Cut the act, kid. He already knows." Fu Dog says.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! The dog talks!" Jonathan explains.

**That's it by now. Next chapter is gonna be the last and serve as an epilogue, I hope.**


	5. Epilogue

**Sorry but no action on this chapter. This is merely an epilogue.**

The Turners, the Longs and Professor Rotwood are now talking to the kids and Lao Shi about what they discovered that day.

"So Timmy has Fairy Godparents because having Vicky as his babysitter made his life so miserable he needed fairies?" Mr. Turner asks.

"Yes. And there's rules about secrecy so you must keep us a secret." Wanda explains.

"Can Timmy wish for something bad to happen to, like, the Dinklebergs?" Mr. Turner asks.

"Yes, but this something bad can't mean having then killed." Cosmo says.

"Drat. What about injured?" Mr. Turner asks.

"No." Wanda answers.

"Maimed? Beaten?"

"Nope. Nope." Cosmo answers.

"But what about Crocker?" Mrs. Turner asks.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Turner. I, Professor Hans Rotwood, managed to convince him that he just dreamed the whole thing."

"But why would we trust you into keeping our secrets?" Jake asks.

"I only coveted fame and fortune. And perhaps forcing magical creatures to serve the humanity but seeing how crazy guys like Crocker might use such power to take over the world I decided to give up my dream for the sake of humanity." Rotwood says.

"Jake, what's that 'American Dragon' thing you must do?" Jonathan asks.

"Ever since ancient times Dragons are responsible for the balance between humans and magical creatures and also for settling disagreements between magical creatures. As the American Dragon, it's my duty to watch over magical creatures in America." Jake says.

"But you're just a kid. Why not a grown-up dragon like your Grandfather?" Jonathan asks.

"Only Dragons born in America can hold the title of American Dragon, which means Jake and Haley are the only ones eligible for it, since they are the only Dragons born in America." Lao Shi explains.

"The only ones? How is that possible?" Jonathan asks.

"The immigration of magical creatures to America is still too recent for that matter. I could be a provisory guardian but it was just a matter of time until they required a dragon born in America." Lao Shi explains.

"And about that 'dream' I had in the 1980's?" Jonathan asks.

"It was real." Lao Shi answers.

"Jake, what were you thinking? Changing reality like that? Why didn't you just tell me in Present Time? The damage would be smaller." Jonathan asks.

"Sorry, Dad." Jake says.

"And what's with the talking dog?" Jonathan asks.

"I'm a some-centuries-old mystical Shar Pei who serves as animal guardian and guide. I currently guide Jake Long into his duties and life." Fu Dog explains.

"And what about that bear I saved Jake from last time we camped?" Jonathan asks.

"That 'bear' is actually the Jersey Devil and you saved not only me but also a village of sprites. They have even built a statue in your honor." Jake explains.

"Really? May I see it the next time we camp there again?" Jonathan asks.

"No problem, Dad." Jake explains.

"Jonathan, you have no idea of how much I waited to tell you how proud I am of you for that." Susan comments.

"You magical guys won't erase my memory or something like, will you?" Jonathan asks.

"The Dragon Council doesn't accept human beings knowing about us but we might open an exception for you." Lao Shi explains.

"And Timmy might wish you to be immune to memory erasing potions and spells." Cosmo suggests.

"That won't be necessary." Lao Shi says.

Back at school.

"Last night might have been just a dream, but I know Fairy Godparents are real. And once I catch one I'll finally rule the owrld. FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!" Crocker says.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it. My thanks to my main reviewer since 'Fairies and Dragons', Mika555.**


End file.
